


Caged! Love?

by AngelandRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Blood, Can't spell for the life of me, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Helping monsters, Horrible humans, Humans hate monsters, Monsters caged, OC's - Freeform, Pain, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Suffering, Torcher, You work as a sicentist, lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandRose/pseuds/AngelandRose
Summary: Your a scientist that is put on the job of watching and trying to learn everything about monsters. . .But does it go well?





	1. Job of the Year

(Y/N): . . .journal entry 1

I have been moving to a new town, a new work, and still has no friends. I live in a farmhouse close to the mountain but all I really know is my new job gives me a LOT of money. So, for the past week I have been unpacking and memorizing the town. People hear are nice but keep to themselves. I haven't been able to make any friends but I hope my coworkers will become friends with me. . .who am I kidding. . . .ljwenlochnp;wi9fn............

* * *

You smacked your head on the laptop with a groan. You feel butterflies in your stomach for your first day of work. Not even the peaceful bed sitting in the middle of your room looks comfy. You sit up and shut your laptop and brush your hair again. Nervousness. . .You sigh and get your bag and lock the door. You will be an hour early but it's better than nothing. You shut the door and head out into the beautiful fall morning. The leafs started to fall a couple days ago so you need to pack up on long jeans and sweaters soon, you made a mental note. You walk to your car get in and take a deep breath before starting your car and driving to your new work. You smile a little as you drive. How bad can it be?

. . .

* * *

You. . .Felt even worse than before. You walk into a tight security place. Camra's everywhere. Police everywhere. You glup as you get scanned and checked. You hand your ID over and the police smiles and wishes you good luck. You nod and go through big metal doors leading you to a long ass hallway. You sigh and start your walk down the hall. You feel your skin crawling as you walk. The camras. . .there following your movements. You glup and look down as you make it to the end of the hall and open the door. Your new boss stands there talking with a short girl, she looks like a kid but she is standing tall with a lab coat on. She has short black hair thats straightened out and her eyes look livid. She sees you staring and glares at you.

"Watcha looking at big nose!" She shoots at you and you stop and look at her again, confused. You think she might have napoleon complex.

"Hey, (Y/N)?, right?" Your boss says and you turn to her and nod.

"heh, sorry for Alex's attitude. She doesn't like new people" Your boss says as she steps forward and alex stomps away huffing and grumbling about something you couldn't catch. 

"It's okay" You reply and your boss shakes her head, her golden bunned up hair shakes to but just barely. She's wearing a lab coat to and has a big chest that looks like its put up for show, almost like a model. 

"No, If you have any trouble here come and talk with me, okay? I am happy to help" She says and you smile softly

"Thank you" You say and your boss takes your shoulder and drags you to a door

"Let me show you your office, and I'll get you signed in and started right away" She said as she pulled you through the door and down another long ass hallway. You didn't sign up for walking everywhere.

* * *

You sigh as you sit in your comfy rolling chair. Your boss told you, your going to be mostly with someone, didn't say who, but she did say that you must get to know them and write down everything they say or do. You had a tiny cubicle with a computer a little desk and a camera. You were starting to hate seeing cameras everywhere. You closed your eyes and waited for your boss to come back with the "Stuff" she said you needed. You felt alone here, know one to talk to. . .

"Hey!" You jumped at the sound of your boss, and turned  a saw her standing there with a smile 

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, here's your stuff" She said giving you a stack of paper, a clip board with cat stickers on it, a cup of pens and pencils, and a little recorder. You look at her and she smiled 

"You will need to come to your desk every morning to get your stuff, you can not take home anything, you don't need to pack your lunch either. Today you'll need what you will need every day! Four sheets of paper, the clipboard, two pens, two pencils" She said and you looked at her confused

"Taking notes is what you'll be doing" She said and well, you didn't like this either. Sounds a lot like school. She grabbed your stuff and gave it to you, basically shoving it to you  and lead you down the hall to an elevator. She got in and pressed a nine on the bottom and started humming a tune as the elevator started going down. She was humming hanging tree from the hunger games. Creepy coming from her, but it was a good song. The elevator door opened to. . .cells. . .prison cells. But high technology everywhere and police. It sent chills down your spine but your boss pushed you forward. When you passed the first cell you got a view of. A Monster. You heard so little about them. The legend, the mountain, it was real. It was a blue bunny hunched over, chains on each lim, and glaring at you. The more cells you past the more glares you got. The more you felt gross, horrible, like trash it self. Your boss turned and went down a hall with less doors, they were locked up more, and then another turn. There was a door at the end that she pushed you to, but stopped before reaching it completely.

"You'll be working in here, I'm sorry we had to place you with one of the most dangerous ones, but its very smart. If we sent in anyone that has worked her for longer than a week to a mouth, it would know" She said. What the hell was this thing?

"Your job is to get as much information about it and the rest of the horrible monsters, you will spend most of your time in here, you could also sleep here if you want but, I would be afraid of it killing you" She turned to the door and opened it for you. You didn't know what to say or do, but she pushed you in and shut the door behind you, causing you to fall face first into the ground. You groaned and rubbed your nose before getting up. You looked up and around, a cold and dark place with one bed, a toilet that looked unused, and a. . . .skeleton. a long, thick boned skeleton, sitting there hunched over, chains littered everywhere, and it was staring right at you. . .no. . .

It was glaring at **you**

 

 

 


	2. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first full day! Yay!. . . .right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this! Please comment what ya like or want!  
> Thanks! -Angel

It sent a chill down your spine, it's glare was not like the others. It had so much hate and anger behind it that it felt suffocating. You looked away from it and went to the lonely chair on the opposite side of the room for the skeleton. You sat down on it's hard and cold surface. The skeleton didn't stop staring at you. The skeleton was probably 6'5 maybe taller. It was sitting down so you couldn't tell. You took a big wiff of the room through your nose. Chemicals and rust is what you smelt in the air. You gulped down some spit before clearing your throat.

"H-Hello, I'm (Y/N). . ." You said, your voice sounding louder than what it really was in the quiet room. The skeleton still glared at you. Not moving other than breathing. You sat there in silence as you looked at the ground. It felt like ages before you felt the door open and a guard with a plate of food walked in. He dropped the plate in front of the monster, witch made you jump. The guard glared at it and then spit on it before walking out. He slammed the door behind him making you jump again. You heard chains rusle and turned to look at the skeleton who picked up the plate and started eating the food. You felt grossed out that it ate the food. You watched as it cleared the plate and pushed it away. You leaned down and picked up the plate and looked at it. Rusty and moldy with crumbs of the food it just ate on it. . .You felt sick, and angry. You put down the tray and the skeleton resumed glaring at you.

"Umm. . .do you what to talk?" You felt like slapping your forehead for that question. The skeleton scanned you and then resumed the glare. You sigh and get up and pick up the tray and leave. You walked to the mess hall and went to the kitchen and cleaned the tray up and filled it with good, clean, spit free food. You walked back and opened the door. The skeleton was laying down his back facing away from you. You walk over and set the tray softly down next to it's back and walked back to the chair and sat down. The skeleton rolled over and saw the food and then looked at you. No glare this time, but more like a curious and confused stare. 

"I didn't spit on it if you want to know" You said and the skeleton sat up and began to eat, it was still staring at you.

"I can bring you food like that more, if you want." You asked and it did nothing but eat. 

"Can I at least know your name?" You asked hopping for anything. And, it stopped. It sighed.

"Papyrus" it spoke, raspy and low, you could tell it- Papyrus hasn't spoke in a while.

"Okay Papyrus" you said and Papyrus resumbed eating clearing the tray yet again. After he laid down, his back facing toward you. And for the the rest of the time he just laid there. You sat on the floor and just looked at him, the chair got uncomfortable after a while so you thought the floor was better than nothing. You wanted to talk to him but you didn't think he was going to talk to you. You just sat there. . .It felt like hours have past by. Inching so slowly. . .your eyelids getting heavy. . .your mind slowing down. . .your body relaxing. . .you slowly drifted off to sleep. . .a nap will be fine. . .right?

* * *

It's been an hour since Papyrus heard you move and he was wondering why you were so quiet. . . He rolled over and saw you were asleep on the floor. He stared at your face, your lab coat, your jeans and shoes. You were different from the others. You didn't yell at him, hurt him, or spit on him. He wondered why. Humans are greedy, selfish beings. . .why did you show kindness? He was confused by you. He slowly got up on his two shaky feet, he hasn't stood up in so long. He slowly walked over to your sleeping form and kneeled down. He was surprised you didn't wake from the chains moving. He could easily kill you. . . His hands started to wrap around your neck, not yet squeezing it. You were still asleep. He stared at your face. If you were to wake up now, would you scream? Cry? He didn't know, but he sighed and let his hands fall back to his sides. You didn't do this to him, no, you were helping him get his strength back. He turned and went back to his spot and laid down. He's been here for so long, he didn't get to see the sun for long untill the humans came and put them here. He hasn't seen sans or heard him in so long. . .He had to get out. He had to get everyone out. He would need to get information from you. . .you looked like the best bet, he'll have to see more. He closed his eye sockets to take a nap. 

* * *

You yawned and stretched your arms and legs and your eyes fluttered open to Papyrus still in the same place he was when you closed your eyes. You get up and your bones pop making him flinch. You stop popping your bones and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, did that startle you?" You said a little curious and worried but he shook his head. You resumbed popping your bones and he still flinched. You decided to stop half way through popping your bones. You take your paper and write down what you know so far. He rolls over and stares at you while you write. You wondered if he would like to write something instead of talking. You took a clean piece of paper and a pen and set it in front of him and went back to your chair.

"Would you like to write something instead?" You ask with a half smile. Papyrus looks at the paper and pen and takes it. He puts it on his bed and then resumes laying there. You hope you don't get in trouble for giving him the paper and pen. You sit there as he stares at you. You feel AWKWARD. . .You end up avoiding his stare by looking around. You try to come up with questions to ask him. Maybe he'll just nod you think. You hold your breath and turned your face to Papyrus. He was still staring at you. You clear your throat of of neves. You opened your mouth to say something, anything really, but the door opened up and you felt relf flood threw you. You turned and saw Alex. She stomped in and grabbed your arm and pulled you to the door. The girl was pretty strong for being short and basically dragged you. You wondered why she was here, until she threw you into the hall making you face plant into the cold hard floor. What is wrong with people here? You thought.

"Listen to me closely, newbie" He snarled and you got up and rubbed your nose while looking at her glaring face.

"I am not going to be friendly with you like everyone else. Your just here to take my job! I was doing just fine until they thought I was 'not progressing' with the monster so they hired you!" She growled with venom in her voice. You were a little understanding of this, you would feel the same way if it happen to you. 

"Okay" You said softly and she stopped and stared at you, she looked almost confused at what you said. And that was your que to talk.

"I'm fine with you not liking me. I would feel the same thing if it were to happen to me. I just wouldn't chase the person down and give them a talk" You said starting to stand up. Alex huffed and crossed her arms at what you said.

 "You don't have to like me, or even talk to me, but we will be seeing each other a lot more. I just hope you can, maybe except me" You said and held your hand out too shake with hers. She looked at your hand and sighed.

"Fine" She wined and shook your hand. You smiled softly at this before Alex let go and walked away without a word. You watched her leave and then went back into the cell and sat in the chair. Papyrus was still lying there facing you, so you put on a small smile and watched him as he watched you. After an hour you started playing tic tac toe with yourself. You started one game and passed it to Papyrus. He must be bored out of his mind like you, right? He stared at the paper and looked at you. You looked at him and then the paper. You did this over and over, getting the point that you wanted him to play with you. You felt like a dog, but he picked it up and took the pen you gave him and did something before passing it to you. You couldn't believe it, you picked up the paper and smiled brightly. He made a move. You made a move and passed it you him. And soon 649 games of tic tac toe were played, all were a tie. The door got a knock and a guard yelled for you to go home. You collected your things told Papyrus goodbye and left. You felt happy that you know the skeletons name and played tic tac toe with him. You thought of the other things you could do with him to gain his trust. You left work that day with plans for tomorrow. You couldn't wait.

 


	3. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start! Your job is getting better!. . .right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was going to post this yesterday, but my day was packed! So enjoy! And thanks for the comments and Kudos! -Angel

You spent the whole night awake and planning for tomorrow. You couldn't stop thinking about Papyrus. You needed to take baby steps with him, gain his trust, and get to know him. You smiled to yourself as you wrote down some questions and games you could play with him. You looked at your clock and almost dropped your pen. 2:39am. Damn it! You think and jump into bed adonding the papers and games for sleep.  At first you relaxed and closed your eyes. . .after a minute you smiled and thought sleep was coming. . .any minute now. . .you felt wide awake. 

"Damn it" You whisper to yourself and sat up. You went and got some food and warm milk and finally! Time for sleep. You laid down and-passed out.

* * *

You got up and stretched and looked at the clock. It took you a full minute to notice you had ten minutes to get to work. You panicked and leaped out of bed and through on clothes and barely brushed your hair. And with a full sprint you grabbed your stuff and got into your car and drove to work. You got there on time. And with a sigh you got your papers and headed to papyrus. You stepped out of the elevator and down the hall. You got the same glare's as yesterday. You went down the long halls and saw papyrus' cell. You heard noises like grunts and chains moving, You were confused and curious of what was going on. 

"Fucking monster!" A man yelled and a crack of bone was heard. You panicked and burst through the door. Papyrus was on the ground facing a guard above him, the guard had his shoe on papyrus' now broken radius that looked like it was bleeding. There was a tray spilt of food on the other side of papyrus in arms length away. You felt rage build in you at this sight, and you looked at the guard in fury. 

"What do you think your doing, sir" You said walking forward, towards the guard as he looked at you. The guard got off papyrus and adjusted his hat and gave you a sweet smile, like he was a child getting candy for doing a good job.

"Just doing my job miss" He said acting so sweet to you. And you weren't having it. You grabbed the guards vest and brought him down to your level, you made him look at you as you stared at him in the eyes.

"Your JOB is to protect, not hurt the defenceless, so I suggest to you that you leave before I do something drastic" You growled out and let him go. He looked at you confused and then just left without a word. Shutting the door behind him you turned to papyrus, who was holding his broken bone close to his chest. You held up your hands in defence showing him you had no weapons and weren't going to hurt him. His eye lights scanned you as you slowly came forward towards him, making sure you weren't making any suden movements as you took each step. He seemed a little confused and amazed by you, but you shook it off and bent down once you got in front of him.

"Can I look at it?" You ask slowly out stretching your hand to him in a slow manner. He looked at your hand and then you, as if he was desicing to take it or not. You waited for him patiently, you were willing to wait for him. You couldn't force your help onto him without consequences so you needed him to open up. It felt like years before he nodded and slowly extended his broken bone toward you. You smiled at him and slowly took it into your hands. You looked at the bloody bone carefully, as you saw in the corner of your eyes he was watching you closely. His blood started to drip and you wanted to touch it but you thought it might be painful for him so you looked at him.

"Does it hurt a lot?" You asked searching his face for any signs of pain. He nodded softly at this and you let go of his bone. You quickly got out your little med kit that you carry around all the time. You open it up and the grab the gauze, alcohol wipes, a little ruler, and tape. 

"I'm not a pro at this so, I am going to try my best" You said and he just nodded. You got the alcohol wipes and looked at him

"This might sting a little" You said before you started cleaning his bone. He flinched a little but not too much to move you. After you got done you took the ruler and put it on his bone and gently started wrapping with the gauze. You tapped it and then cleaned up your mess.

"There we go, I don't know how long it takes for you guys to heal, but I can change it everyday so it doesn't get infected" You said and looked at him

"Thanks" He said softly looking at the work you just did. You couldn't help but smile at this.

"Your welcome" You replied and got up and picked up the tray.

"I'll be back" You said and cleaned up the gross food mess. and left to the kitchen. You hoped not all the monsters were getting fed this. You cleaned the tray and piled food onto it before leaving and going back to his cell. You opened the door and saw papyrus sitting criss cross on the floor waitting for you. You couldn't help but smile at this and set his tray of food in front of him. You then sat down at your chair as he began to eat. This time he didn't stare at you the full time he was eating, just every now and then he would look at you. He finished and pushed his tray to you.

"Thanks" He said as he looked at you. You smiled at this and bent down to get the tray.

"Your welco-" You stopped because a rumble came from your own stomach, you blushed a little at this. You forgot to eat this morning. 

"Heh, sorry" You said nervously and you heard a chuckle. A chuckle. You looked at papyrus in surprise.

"Didn't eat this morning?" He said leaning back. You blinked at this startled but shook it off.

"I ran out the door this morning, forgot to eat" You said as you looked at him. 

"Why didn't you get yourself something to eat? You got me something" He said and you looked down at the ground and thought

"I didn't even think of that. . ." You mumbled and he tilted his head in the corner of your eyes. 

"Why don't you go and eat, I'll be here" He said and waved you off. You looked at him and slowly got up

"Alright. . ." You said and he waved you off again

"Come on, you need to eat" He said and you sighed and turned to leave

"Alright" You said and opened the door and left to the kitchen. Papyrus' personality has changed a lot. Was it because you helped him? You shrugged it off as you walked. He's opening up to you, that's all you need. But. What happens after? You realised you haven't been writing anything down. You need to start writing more. You got to the kitchen and got food, you couldn't help but think about all the monsters. What is going to happen to them? Where they going to be accepted into society? You made your way to papyrus' cell thinking about this and questions to ask him. Maybe you'll ask your boss, or Alex. You opened the cell door and saw papyrus waiting for you. He was sitting there looking at you and the tray as you walked in and sat down in front of him. 

"So, papyrus, why did you start talking more with me? You don't have to" You asked and started slowly eating.

"You helped me. . ." Papyrus said softly looking at his wrapped up bone. You felt a little happy that you did something right. 

"It's fine, but why was the guard on you" You asked and he sighed

"He's one of the many guards that come in whenever they please and beat me up" He said and you almost choked on your bite of food

"What the hell!?" You said as you cleared your mouth of food.

"That's wrong on so many levels, does everyone treat you like that?" You asked 

"Yeah, but you haven't" He said looking at you, and a bit of blush crawled onto your face

"A-Anyway, do you know how long you've been here?" You asked shaking off the blush. He went silent for a long period of time. deathly silent. You thought you asked something stupid or a bother to him. You mentally slapped yourself.

"Two years" He said softly looking down. You felt your gut wrench and twist at this. Two years. . .

"I'm sorry. . ." You whispered softly

"No, your **not** " 

 


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find something that shocks you and makes the world spin for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading! I have been a little busy lately sorry for posting so late. And sorry it's shorter, the next maybe longer than any of the rest.

You flinched at this. His voice got darker and creepier. You looked at him as his glare came back full force. You felt a shiver go down your spine as you looked at him.

"No **human** has ever been sorry," He said his glare never leaving and the air around you felt like it was choking you. He slowly got up and put a hand on your shoulder. It felt like he was going to do something but changed his mind on it. Leaving you waiting for something else to happen. He looked away and sighed.

"Sorry, i...lost it there," He said softly and you took a deep breath and regained your voice. 

"I-It's alright," You said shakily 

"I...have heard that before, but they never really truly meant it," Papyrus said softly as he pulled his hand back to his side. He didn't look at you but he did move to the other end of the room. You couldn't stop looking at him as he did so. His movements slow and hopeless, he body looked beat up and weak. You didn't like it, not one bit. 

"Papyrus..." You said it without thinking and he looked at you waiting. He was paying attention to you, the lights on you. You needed to not mess this up.

"How...did you get here," You said softly hoping that it was the right thing to say. He at first looked at you in shock but then disappeared. 

"You, uh, really want to know?" Papyrus said and you nodded

"If that's fine with you," you said and Papyrus sighed

"Alright, do you know the legend of Mout Ebott?" He said and you shrugged a little

"A little bit," You said

"Well, Monsters were trapped in the underground for a long time..."

* * *

**Flashback~**

Papyrus smiled down at Chara as the group of monsters looked out at the sun that was slowly creeping down into hiding for the night. Chara looked up at Papyrus and smiled and then went over and took Asgore's hand and giggled at the teary-eyed goat. Sans was getting a nuggie from Alphys as Undyne was talking to Queen Toriel and napstablook. Papyrus was enjoying the view until Sans went to greet the humans. Papyrus followed behind Sans as the others did the same. Papyrus was worried that the humans wouldn't accept them, but Sans was his hope. He smiled a little as they made it to an entrance of a town. The humans that were outside or talking slowly came to a stop and then a person ran inside. The monsters were nervous, scared and worried. The kid leads the monsters to town hall but soon was swarmed by cop cars and swat team members. The monsters panicked and were told to get on the ground and put their hands up. The kid yelled at the people to not do this, but a dart was shot at the kid and they fell to the ground. Toriel yelled and summoned weapons and attacked. Asgore picked up the kid and was running to the mountain again, Alphys was attacking as well and Undyne was running with Asgore. Papyrus was trying to pull Sans away from the fight but Sans was still and staring at the fight. Napstablook was tackled by humans and Alphys was dodging the bullets. Toriel has hurt badly already and Asgore was shot and killed. Undyne was on the ground unconscious from a dart. Papyrus picked up Sans and was about to teleport when a human tackled Sans in Papyrus' grasp. Sans thrashed but stopped as he was darted by the human. Papyrus summon a blaster with but it was too late. His body fell to the ground as Alphys was overwhelmed by humans. Toriel was bleeding out on the ground. Papyrus' vision started to fade into black. 

* * *

 

. . .

"We didn't want this, We wanted to be happy with the humans...but...not this..."


End file.
